


Omovember Prompts (But in May)

by Anonymous6285



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Omorashi, Omovember, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 10,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anonymous6285
Summary: Omovember Prompt, but in May for Queen and BoRhap cast basically.Day 1: In a Vehicle - RogerDay 2: At a Desk - JoeDay 3: In the Woods - BenDay 4: With a Friend - BrianDay 5: In a Sexy Outfit - FreddieDay 6: Too Busy - RamiDay 7: Unable to Locate Toilet - JoeDay 8: Holding Contest - RogerDay 9: Tortured by Running Water - GwilymDay 10: Tied Up - DeacyDay 11: Locked Out of Bathroom - BenDay 12: Wetting a Diaper - BrianDay 13: Hiding a Wet Patch - RamiDay 14: In Line For a Bathroom - FreddieDay 15: Wetting Formal Clothes - GwilymDay 16: Using the Opposite Gender's Bathroom - JoeDay 17: Wetting a Uniform - BrianDay 18: Going in a Container - RogerDay 19: In the Snow - GwilymDay 20: Using a Pillow to Help Hold It - DeacyDay 21: Wetting a Swimsuit - RamiDay 22: Your Choice - DeacyDay 23: While Playing a Sport - FreddieDay 24: At the Movie Theatre - BenDay 25: On Purpose - Joe





	1. In a Vehicle - Roger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the car with Brian, Roger has to pee, but there’s nowhere to stop, and he just pees himself.

“God, Brian, can you please just pull over?”

“Roger, for the millionth time, there’s nowhere to pull over. There’s nowhere to stop, either. You’ll just have to wait.”

But Roger couldn’t wait. He’d waited so long, and he just wanted to stop the car so he could go on the side of the road, but apparently, he couldn’t do that, either.

For the next few hours, he tried to hold it, but his bladder was failing him. He kept waiting to hear some kind of timer in his head telling him how much longer he could really hold it. Not long enough.

“Roger, we’ll be at the next exit in a few miles,” Brian’s voice cut through the silence.

“Okay.” That was close. He could wait that long. But then the car halted to a stop. “Bri? What was that?”

“Holy shit!” Roger looked out of the window, and he saw it, too. A giant piece of concrete had fallen from the bridge almost above them, and they were lucky nobody was behind them. Brian put his flashers on.

“Brian? How long are we gonna be here?” 

He heard the guitarist sigh. “We’ll be here as long as it takes for them to move this out of the road. We can’t drive over it.” Roger almost started crying then. He didn’t want to wait any longer.

“I don’t think I can wait that long,” the blond mumbled, grabbing Brian’s attention.

“Look, Roger, if you want you can get out really quick and go on the side of the side of the road. Nobody’s here to see you.” Just at that moment, they saw lights and turned around. Another car had pulled behind them.

“Now there is.” A few moments later, a man appeared outside Brian’s window.

“What’s going on? What happened to the bridge?”

“I don’t know. It just fell right before I got here.”

“Ah. Looks like we’ll be here a while then.”

“Yeah.” As Brian and the other man made conversation, Roger focused his attention on not pissing himself in the passenger seat of Brian’s van, but he wasn’t doing a great job. He tapped Brian on the shoulder when he felt some leak out.

“B-Bri?” The guitarist turned around, and the man outside the window looked at Roger, as well.

“You alright, love?”

Roger nodded and whispered in Brian’s ear, “I think I’m about to pee myself.” Brian frowned.

“It’s alright, Rog. We can clean it up later. Just feel better, alright?” That’s when he just let go. Urine flooded into his pants, and he felt absolutely humiliated. Brian and the man watched as he relaxed completely and as he cried afterwards.

“Er, I have some clothes in my car if you want to change, lad.” Roger looked up at him.

“Are you sure?”

“Well, we don’t know how long we’ll be here, and you don’t want to be uncomfortable the entire time, do you?” Roger shook his head, and the man smiled and wet off to get him clothes.

“That was nice.”

“That was humiliating.” Brian gave him a soft smile.

“At least you feel better.”


	2. At a Desk - Joe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe is so focused on his work and can’t pull himself away when he has to pee.

He can’t just pull himself away from his work. He had to finish this and that and that, and he had no time to get up and eat or drink or whatever. So when Joe realised he had to pee, he knew that whatever was going to happen wasn’t going to end well.

He sat and stared at his papers. The sheer amount of liquid he was holding inside him didn’t allow him to focus on anything. He continued to hold it.

After a few hours, he couldn’t hold it anymore. He stood up, ready to run to the bathroom, but he felt something trickle down his leg. Shit. 

He didn’t remember anything after that except for when Gwilym walked in the room. He saw that Joe was on the floor with his knees pulled up against his chest sobbing. The floor around him was wet, and Gwilym seemed to piece together what had happened.

He knelt down beside the other man, not caring if he got wet, as well, and put an arm around him.

“Hey, Joe, it’s alright.” Joe looked up at Gwil, tears in his eyes.

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t want t-to waste time.”

“Hey, no, don’t feel bad. It wasn’t your fault.” Gwilym helped Joe to his feet and then started leading him to the bathroom. “Let’s get you cleaned up, alright?”

Joe followed his friend to the bathroom, where he started undressing. 

“I’ll be back with some clothes for you,” Gwilym said before leaving. Joe felt awful. He just had to finish his work. It was so important that he pissed himself and now Gwilym was helping him clean it up. Pitiful.

Moments later, Gwilym was back, and he gave Joen some clothes. “Shower, okay? Just shower and don’t worry about anything else. I have it under control.” That meant he was cleaning his clothes and the floor, too. 

“Gwil, please don’t clean everything for me. I can do it myself, and I don’t want you working too hard on it.”

“Joe, I can do it. Trust me.” Joe didn’t argue with him at all. He looked down at his now naked body, really not wanting Gwilym to help him, but he was still glad he didn’t have to worry about it all alone.

Gwilym didn’t mention it the rest of the day, and Joe was grateful for that.


	3. In the Woods - Ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on a hike with Rami, Ben has to pee.

“Rami!” Ben whined as he bent down, both hands squeezing his crotch.

“Ben, I really don’t know how else to say this, but we’re seriously lost, and if you have to go, it’s better to just go.”

“There’s nowhere to go where I won’t get poison ivy or stinging nettle or something.”

Rami giggled. “You don’t want that.”

“No. I don’t. And I have to go so bad!” Rami stopped walking around.

“I can’t find the trail at all.”

“Please find it, Rami. I don’t think I can wait much longer.”

“I can’t, Ben. I’m so sorry.” Ben suddenly doubled over, and Rami looked over at him, worried. “Are you okay?”

“I think I’m peeing myself.”

“You think you are?” Ben stood up, and rivulets of urine were, in fact, running down his legs. “Oh, God. Ben, I’m so sorry.”

The blond let the rest of it out, and Rami had to look away, his secondhand embarrassment getting the best of him.

“Holy shit. I didn’t think I could wait any longer. I’m so sorry.” Rami looked at Ben’s face.

“It’s fine. Let’s just, uh, try to find our way out of these woods.”

“Yeah.”

They walked for another few hours before they found the trail again. And just minutes later, they ran into Gwilym.

“Hey, what happened to you two?” He looked them both over and saw Ben’s pants. “Oh. You okay?”

“We got lost,” Rami said, his face flushed. 

“How? There’s a trail.”

“I wanted to find a place I could go to the bathroom, but, er, there weren’t any places and then we realised we were lost.”

“Oh. Okay. Do you… are you better?” Ben nodded, avoiding eye contact. “Alright. Joe is waiting in the car.” The three of them walked back to the car and went back home.


	4. With a Friend - Brian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian is shopping with John, and he has to go. Pretty bad.

“Brian, why are you acting so strange?” Brian huffed, his mood awfully bad because of how full his bladder was and how uncomfortable it made him. He’d looked around the store for a bathroom to relieve himself, but there were none. “Brian? Are you hearing me?”

“God, yes. I can hear you. I just really have to pee.” John giggled.

“Why don’t you just go, then? There’s probably a bathroom up at the front.”

“I checked.” The guitarist groaned. John stopped laughing.

“O. Well, I’ve just got one thing left to get, and we can head home.” Brian nodded and followed John to another aisle. He could feel the liquid inside him every time he took a step, and he wanted nothing more than to let it out. He was trying so hard not to.

“How long do you think this is gonna take?” he asked, his tone a bit rude, but John understood why.

“Not much longer. Sorry.”

After a few minutes, they were finally walking back to the car. Brian had to stop before they got to the car, and that’s what had John worried. He didn’t know his friend had to go so bad.

“Hey, Brian, let’s just get home as soon as possible, okay?” He didn’t reply but managed to make it to the car.

On the way home, John went the quickest way possible and kept an eye on Brian. Brian held himself, much too desperate to care about embarrassment. 

“Bri, tell me if you need to stop soon, okay?”

“I’ll manage.” His voice was strained.

“I really don’t mind. Here. I’ll stop at this station.” The car pulled into the parking lot, and Brian immediately felt incredibly ashamed. He couldn’t even wait until they got home to go to the bathroom.

“I’m really sorry.”

“You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. When you have to go, you have to go.” Brian blushed. “Come on, then.”

As they walked into the petrol station, Brian tried not to embarrass himself further. He rushed to the bathroom as soon as they were in the store. John waited awkwardly outside, wanting to give his friend some privacy.

But after ten minutes, he was starting to get worried. There was no way Brian was taking that long to go to the bathroom. He decided that it couldn’t hurt to check on him.

As he pushed the door to the bathroom open, he heard sobs. That wasn’t good at all.

“Brian?” Brian looked up from his soaked pants, tears filling hs eyes. “Oh, Brian, it’s alright.”

“I’m sorry. This is so embarrassing.”

“No, Bri. Don’t be embarrassed. It happens. Truly. I would never think any less of you for something like this.” Brian covered his face.

“Please don’t tell anybody about this.”

“Of course I won’t.” John hugged Brian. “Don’t worry about this, okay?” Brian nodded. “Alright. Let’s get you home and dressed.”

“Thank you,” Brian said, but it was for more than John not telling the others.


	5. In a Sexy Outfit - Freddie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the set of I Want To Break Free, Freddie doesn’t quite make it to the toilet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly how could I not use IWTBF ?

Freddie stood from the couch they were all sitting on, intent on going to the bathroom. His bladder had been so full for so long, and he didn’t think he could wait much longer. 

But as soon as he had stood up, somebody had walked up to them and started talking about the video. He didn’t listen, only hoped internally that the person didn’t take too long. 

They did. And by the time they walked away, Freddie was on the brink of flooding the tiny thong he had on. He stood up, but immediately regretted his decision. He doubled over at the pain he felt, causing all of his friends to get up, as well. 

“Freddie?” Brian said, voice urgent. “Are you alright?” When the singer said nothing back and crossed his legs, holding himself, Roger caught on. 

“Fred, come on. You’re going to the bathroom with me.” That’s when Brian’s eyes went wide. 

“You have to go that bad? Why didn’t you just go earlier?” Freddie still didn’t answer. Instead he just groaned. 

“My, god, Fred. You can’t just put off going to the fucking toilet!” This brought tears to the singer’s eyes. 

“I’m sorry.”

“No. Don’t be sorry. Just go to the bathroom.”

“I can’t.”

“I’ll show you where it is. Come on.”

“No, Bri! I can’t! I cant fucking move without pissing myself!” The silence that followed was deafening. None of them said a thug until John Reid walked up. 

“Fred?” Everything alright?” No reply. “I heard you… a few seconds ago.”

“I’m fine,” he replied, obviously embarrassed. He could start to feel warm liquid running down his thighs. “Dammit.”

“Freddie, come on. Can you at least try to get there?”

“Rog, I-I really can’t.”

“Well, what are you going to do?” Brian asked. “I mean, you can’t just… go.”

“I am.” The two words made the four people there look down at his legs. There was, in fact, piss dripping down from the skirt and starting to pool on the floor. “Shit.” As he let go completely, Brian looked up to his face, feeling awful for the poor singer. “Holy shit. I-I didn’t mean to… I’m sorry.”

Brian hesitantly places a hand on Freddie’s shoulder. “Not your fault. Let’s get you to the bathroom, yeah?” Roger and Deacy were in too much shock to notice that John had gone to talk with the costume department and Brian was taking Freddie to the bathroom. They only stared at the big puddle Freddie had left o the floor. 

“What the hell?”

“Just… let’s not say anything about it. I’m gonna … clean up.” The two of them took care of the floor.


	6. Too Busy - Rami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rami was so busy being Freddie, he forgot to go the bathroom, and now they're filming Live Aid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is later in the day than it usually is. It's Monday :(

He had to go. Bad. He was squirming around the stage, doing his best not to make his need too obvious. Nobody seemed to notice. 

Through the entire Live Aid shit, he kept himself relatively composed, and nobody cared that he was a bit jumpy. Freddie was a bit jumpy. 

It wasn’t until they finished did Rami bend over, shoving both hands in between his legs. 

“Rami? Did you hurt yourself?” Gwilym was the first one next to him. 

“No. Bathroom…”

“Oh. Oh!!” Gwilym places a hand on his shoulder. “Come on. Let’s get you to—“

“No!” Gwil pulled back. “No, please. I won’t make it, and I’ll only be more embarrassed.”

“Rami? You won’t make it where?” Ben and Joe were there now, too. Joe seemed confused, but Ben understood. 

“You sure?” Rami nodded, and Ben stood in front of him. “If you can’t make it, you can at least get off stage, right?” Rani shook his head. 

“Ben, I really can’t.” Tears ran down his face. 

“Do you have to.. pee?” Rami nodded.

“Rami, don’t cry. There’s no need to cry. If you really have to go that bad, just go. We can take care of it.”

“I can’t wet myself.” That’s about when Gwilym scooped Rami up in his arms. The elder protested but couldn’t move too much. 

Brian and Roger walked up to see Gwil carrying Rami off. 

“What’s going on? Is he alright?” Brian asked. 

“Er, he wasn’t feeling very well.”

“That’s unfortunate. You four did so well, though! It really feels like watching ourselves on stage!”

“Thanks, Roger.” Joe’s phone then started buzzing. “It’s Gwilym.”

He answered it. 

“Hey, everything okay?” Ben watched in fear as Joe listened to Gwilym. “Oh. Okay, yeah. Where are you? … we’ll be right there.”

He hung up. 

“Is Rami okay?” Brian asked. 

“Er, he, Gwil said he wet himself,” Joe said, keeping his eyes on Ben. “He’s really upset, though.”

“Oh, dear. Freddie once wet himself after a concert and he cried forever. He locked himself in the janitors closet for at least an hour. That was until Roger decided to wet himself to make him feel better.”

“Brian!! You said you’d never tell anybody!” Roger whined. Brian looked at him, face soft. 

“Oh, god. I’m so sorry, Rog.”

“It’s fine. You two go to Rami. Well take care of the outfit, alright?”

“Thank you so much, you guys. I don’t know what we would’ve done without you.”

“Tell him he doesn’t have to worry one bit about it, yeah?”

“Thanks, Brian. We will.” 

Joe and Ben made their way over to a crying Rami and Gwilym, who looked very uncomfortable having dealt with the situation alone. 

“Oh, hey you guys. I don’t know what to do. He won’t go anywhere.”

Rami was standing with his head in his hands, and Gwilym looked like a lost puppy. He was quite a ways from Rami.

Joe ran over to him while Ben went to tell Gwilym that Brian and Roger were taking care of things.

“Rami, hey, it’s alright. It happens.” Rami looked up, and Joe pulled him into a hug. “It’s okay.” Brian and Roger walked up, and Joe noticed that Rami hid behind him. “Hey, no, it’s fine. They brought you clothes to change into.”

“Rami?” Roger said. Rami pulled away from Joe and looked shamefully up at Roger. “Don’t worry about it. Accidents happens.”

“It’s nothing to be ashamed about.”

“Thanks for getting him clothes.” Rami changed, and they didn’t mention it again.


	7. Unable to Locate Bathroom - Joe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe can't find the bathroom on a new set.

“Shit,” Joe swore under his breath. He frantically ran around this new set, trying to find a place to relieve his aching bladder. He couldn’t find a single bathroom or anybody to help him find it.

He realised soon that he wouldn’t be able to wait much longer. He really had to find a place.

After about ten minutes, he still hadn’t found any place at all, and he worriedly glanced down at his pants, where a wet patch was starting to form.

“Oh, God.” He just couldn’t hold it any longer. He let out a long stream of piss, covering his face, even though nobody was around. “Oh, no.”

A puddle formed on the floor around him over the next few minutes, but the relief he felt meant nothing to him. Here he was, standing in a puddle of his own piss, and God, it smelled awful. He slid down the wall, sobbing and hoping nobody found him. His dreams were crushed when he heard footsteps down the hall.

“Joe?” He pulled his knees to his chest so he could hide his face better. “Joe, is that you? We’ve been looking for you.” As the voice got closer, he realised the compromising situation the man was in.

“Ben, just go away.” He didn’t look up.

“I’m not going anywhere. God, Joe. What happened?” Joe looked up, tears in his eyes.

“I couldn’t find the fucking bathroom, okay? And I really had to go.” Ben’s face softened.

“Joe, it’s alright. You don’t have to cry about it, alright?”

“Well, I’m gonna fuckin cry about it, Ben! You got a problem with that?” Ben got down and tried his best to pull Joe up, but the older man understood and stood up himself.

“Listen, Joe. It’s not your fault, okay? I had to ask where the toilet was, too. Let’s get you cleaned up, though, okay? I’m sure costume won’t mind.” Joe hid his face again.

“Can you talk with them? I don’t think I can.”

“Of course. Come on.”


	8. Holding Contest - Roger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger and Freddie have a holding contest.

“Fine! I challenge you!” Brian heard this and glanced at Deacy. The two were just then walking into the room that Freddie and Roger were sitting in, playing scrabble.

“What’s going on you two?”

“Roger thinks he can hold his pee longer than me!” Freddie whined. “But I think he’s wrong!”

“Freddie, you know I’m right. You just don’t wanna admit it.” 

Brian sighed. “Are you two really fighting about a bodily function you can’t control?” This made Deacy laugh.

“We’re not going to fight, darling. We’re going to have a contest.”

“Oh. A contest.” Deacy smiled. “Well, you two have fun with that.”

 

***

 

They sure did have fun with it. They had each come up with different things the other would have to do, and they were both very desperate after only an hour. Empty bottles and cups littered the flat, mich to the dismay of Brian and Deacy. 

“What the hell, guys?” Brian said as he walked back in to see that they both had their legs crossed tightly and were muttering cuss words to themselves.

“Oh, my God! You two need to go to the toilet now!”

“I don’t think I can move, Deacy,” Roger muttered, incredibly ashamed of himself. Freddie whined before standing up and starting to hobble to the bathroom.

“God, I can’t wait another minute.” Roger didn’t move a bit but smiled.

“Does that mean I won?” Freddie nodded.

“Sure does, mate,” Deacy clarified.

“T-tell me when he… goes..” Brian helped Freddie to the bathroom, neither of them bothering to close the door. So Deacy saw when he pulled himself out and started going into the toilet bowl. Brian quickly fled from the room and over to Roger.

“He’s going.” Roger grinned.

“I won,” he breathed as Brian put a hand on his shoulder.

“Up you go, Rog. You’re going next. I don’t want you hurting yourself.” But Roger felt so happy that he’d won, he had completely forgotten where he was. Urine was gushing out of him at an incredible speed, and a hand flew up to his mouth.

“Holy shit.” Brian didn’t know what he was talking about until he realised there was a growing spot on Roger’s pants. “Oh, God. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…” Roger couldn’t stop the tears now streaming down his face. “God, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean it. I’m so sorry. I’m so so so--”

“Roger, calm down,” Brian said, causing Roger to look up to him. Brian could see the tears in his eyes. “Oh, Rog. Don’t cry. It’s okay. It’s fine.”

“Bri, the couch, though,” he sobbed.

“The couch will be just fine.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for. How much longer you gonna be, Fred?” Freddie came out of the bathroom then, looking as relieved as ever.

“I think that was the stupidest thing we’ve ever-- Rog?”

Roger shook his head. “Just don’t even look at me, Fred. Please.” Freddie looked at the floor. Roger got himself cleaned up, and the other three took care of the couch before he was out of the shower.

“Roger, don’t worry about this, okay?” Brian said, a sincere smile on his face. Roger nodded, thankful he had such kind friends.


	9. Tortured by the Sound of Running Water - Gwilym

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody breaks into Gwilym's house and ties him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Sorry about yesterday. It's been a busy week. Here's the ninth day, and I'll probably post ten and eleven tomorrow because I have to go to the airport now. Goodbye and enjoy!
> 
> Also this probably isn't the best because I wrote it while waiting for a doctor because I was bored and she took so freaking long.  
> *he gets punched in the face but it's not detailed*

“Let me go!” Gwilym shouted into the emptiness of his bedroom. “Please just let me go!” He squirmed again in the chair he was tied to, knowing he couldn’t much longer. “At least let me use toilet. I’ll be quick. I swear.”

A man walked into the room, a grin on his face. “Oh, do you have to go to the bathroom?” Gwilym blushed. “Oh, dear. How bad? Very?”

“Listen, I don’t know who you are or why you’re in my house, but please leave. A least let me have a piss. Oh God, please!” Gwilym groaned.

“How about this? You hold it for another two hours and then you can go.” Gwil shook his head.

“I can’t wait that long. Dammit. Please!” The man ignored him, turning the bathroom sink on just enough so that it dripped. And he left the room.

The actor sat on his chair, trying to hold his bladder, but he was really failing. He already had a wet patch on the front of his pants, and he could feel more piss slipping into his boxers

“God!” he screamed, mostly trying to block out the sound of the dripping water. It teased him, made the piss want to just bust out of him. He groaned again, just as the man came back into th room.

“How are you holding up?” Gwilym looked up, genuine tears in his eyes. At that very moment is when his bladder gave up. He sobbed as piss flooded the jeans he had on, and the man’s sneaky face turned angry.

When Gwilym was finished, he broke his eye contact with the floor and looked up at the man.

“I told you to wait!” He shouted. His fist came down on Gwilym’s face, causing him to shudder. He started violently shaking as the man pulled away.

 

***

 

Rami knocked on the door. “Gwilym, please open the door.” Rami sighed, trying the handle, and to his surprise, it was unlocked. Gwilym never left his door unlocked. Now worried, he stepped inside. “Gwil, I’m coming up. You better be decent!” Rami walked up the stairs, but as soon as he heard crying, he ran to Gwilym’s room, only to find a man striking him in the face.

He was quiet for a few seconds.

“G-Gwilym? Do you know him?” When the actor shook his head, Rami sprung at the man, pulling him away from Gwilym.

“Rami, h-he broke in a-and tied me-me up.”

“Get the fuck out of this house, and never come back, you hear me?” The man nodded, running out of the room.

“Rami, make sure he leaves.”

“He’ll leave. Don’t worry. What happened?” Rami started untying his friend, which was when he saw the stain on Gwilym’s pants. “Oh.”

“Rami, he-he didn’t let me go.” When Rami had finished untying him, he pulled him into a hug.

“Gwilym, it’s fine. He’s gone. You alright?” The man nodded.

“I’m okay. I’m a b-bit wet.” Rami pulled away and looked back at his legs.

“Yeah.” Rami noticed that Gwilym was shaking. “Are you sure you're okay?”

“My cheek hurts.”

“Why don’t you go get yourself cleaned up. I’ll get you some ice, yeah?” Gwilym mumbled a confirmation. “You gonna be okay?”

“I don’t know. I’ll… I’ll leave the door unlocked just in case.” Rami smiled sadly.

“And don’t worry about the floor or chair. I’ll take care of it.”

“Rami,” he said, suddenly sobbing. Rami pulled him into another hug.

“It’s okay, Gwil. It’s all over.” Gwilym nodded.

“Thank you so much.”

“No problem., Gwil.”


	10. Tied Up - Deacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's tied to somebody's bed, and he has to pee basically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's very short and very bad :/ ooof sorry

Deacy cried and tried his best to wipe the tears off his face with his shoulder. He had no idea where he was, or who had brought him here, but when he woke up, he was not in his bed, where he should have been. Instead, he was tied to somebody else’s bed, and he couldn’t hardly move his arms and legs without causing severe pain.

And if that weren’t bad enough, nobody would answer him when he called, and he had to piss bad. He’d decided to stop calling for help. His throat was dry. So instead, he laid there, crying and sniffling.

It wasn’t for another hour did he even hear anything. He heard a door open, and suddenly his bladder couldn’t wait. Piss started to drip out of him in an almost steady stream, and he panicked.

“Help! Somebody!” 

“Deacy? Is that you? Guys, I hear him!” It was Roger, and he heard footsteps to the room he was in, and the three of them came in.

“Oh, my God. John! Are you okay?”

“What happened?” But Deacy had no time to answer questions. He squirmed around on the bed.

“Untie m-me, please!” Brian ran over and started undoing the knots.

“My, God! Did anybody hurt you?” Roger asked, prompting Deacy to shake his head, but he couldn’t forget about his bladder, so he decided not to use words.

When Brian was done with his left leg, he crossed it over his right. “Did you hurt your leg?”

“No.” Brian went on to his right leg. “I… I have to-- oh, no.” Piss shot out of him with no warning at all, darkening his pants. Brian stopped untying the rope.

“Oh.”

“Please finish untying me, Bri. I-I…” He stopped talking when he realised he couldn’t stop the stream. He cried more as it left him. “God, I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Brian said, continuing to untie him. Roger and Freddie undid his hands, and after a few seconds, he was free. He put his face in his hands and cried.

“Deacy, don’t cry. It’s okay.” Roger sat next to him, putting a hand on his back.

“Darling, you’re alright.” They hugged him and brought him back home to clean up.

“Do you know what happened?”

“I-I just woke up, and I was there. I have no clue who did it.”

“We’ll find out. Don’t worry, dear. And you are more than welcome to stay with me until then.” Deacy smiled.

“Thank you so much, Fred. I really appreciate it.”


	11. Locked Out Of Bathroom - Ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's kind of locked out... it's out of order. Sorry Ben :/

Ben ran across set to the bathroom, hoping he made it. He had waited far too long to be healthy, and he knew he should have gone earlier. But he didn’t.

“Ben, you alright?” Gwilym asked. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just going to the bathroom.” Gwilym saw the way he was jumping up and down.

“Oh, yeah. Don’t let me stop you.” Ben ran off again, and as soon as he got there, he felt relief flood him. But then he saw it.

‘OUT OF ORDER’

Shit. Sweat ran down his face from underneath his wig. “Oh, god. Oh, no.” He drew in a shaky breath. “Okay, I’ll just go ask Gwilym if he knows where any other toilets are. I’m sure he does.” But when he turned around, he realised he couldn’t move. He whined, allowing a small bit of pee out of him. It wasn’t a small bit.

Urine rushed down his legs and before he had time to stop it, he heard Gwilym behind him.

“Ben? Oh, there you are. Bryan….” He stopped talking when Ben turned around, though. He could clearly see the wet pants and puddle on the puddle on the floor. “Oh, God.” He looked up at the bathroom door to see the same sign. “Oh, Ben. I’m so sorry.”

“Gwil, I couldn’t hold it. I didn’t know what else to do.”

“You did the right thing. Let’s get you to somebody, though, yeah?” Ben nodded.

Ben followed behind Gwilym until they ran into Brian.

“Hello, boys! Didn’t Bryan want you?” Gwilym made a sympathetic face while stepping out of the way of Ben.

“I think, but Ben had an accident.” Ben blushed, making sure not to make eye contact with Brian.

“Oh, dear. Let’s get you cleaned up.” Brian led the two of them to the costume department, where he got Ben some new clothes. “Now, Ben?” Ben looked up, and Brian could see the tears in his eyes. “This was just an accident. And it doesn’t change the way anybody sees you, okay?”

Ben nodded. 

“You have nothing to be sorry about. It’s happened to everybody.”

“Thanks, Brian for getting him clothes. You really are a lifesaver.”

“You’re very welcome. And I’ll talk to Bryan, so don’t worry about a thing, yeah?”

Ben got scared. “You won’t tell him what happened, will you?”

“Of course not, Ben.”

“Thanks.”


	12. Wetting a Diaper - Brian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically exactly what the title says, except it leaks oof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Mother's Day and happy birthday to Rami :)

He knew he would have to go soon. God, he’d hoped it wouldn’t have come to this. But he knew it would. And that's why Freddie gave him the diaper anyway. He cursed under his breath, catching Roger’s attention.

“What was that, Bri?” he asked, looking up. Brian knew he wasn’t being sarcastic, so he thought he could just confess to him.

“Rog, how much longer do I have to stay like this?” Roger glanced at the clock on the wall.

“Eighteen hours,” he said with a smile.

“Why am I doing this?” Roger stood to stand closer to his friend and started drumming with his hands on the duct tape over Brian’s stomach, causing him to wince. “Stop, stop!”

“What? You okay?”

“I’m fine, I just.. I really have to piss.” Roger raised an eyebrow. 

“Aren’t you wearing a diaper for that?” Brian blushed madly and groaned. 

“Yes, but… I don’t know. I don’t really wanna use it.”

“You’re gonna have to, you know.” The guitarist pouted. “Oh, really? You agreed to this, and you knew you’d have to.”

“I know, but I’m kind of scared. What if it leaks? I’ll be stuck with wet legs for god knows how long.” Roger smirked. “What’s so funny, Rog?” 

“Oh, nothing.”

“Seriously? What are you smiling about?” That’s when the blond started pressing his hands into Brian’s bladder. He squirmed. 

“Roger! Roger stop! Stop it! God!!” He pulled away, laughing, but then he saw tears running down Brian’s face. 

“Oh, god, Bri! Did I hurt you?” 

“No, I’m alright.”

“You’re crying.” Brian looked down at the floor. 

“Rog, it’s … it’s leaking,” he near whispered.

“Oh.”

“How much is it supposed to hold?”

“I don’t know. You okay?” Brian shook his head.

“I’m so wet now!” Roger giggled. “It’s not funny. I’m gonna get a rash or something.”

“Sorry.”

“God, I feel awful.”

 

***

 

Eighteen hours later:

“Alright, Bri. Time to come down,” Freddie said, a smile on his face. Brian took a deep breath as they started pulling the tape off.

When it was all gone, they all saw how wet his pants were. After having to go a few times with a diaper that clearly wasn’t big enough, he wasn’t exactly dry.

“Bri, darling? I told you to put it on.”

“I did!” he protested, pulling off his wet pants, revealing the diaper. He scowled. “The stupid thing didn’t even work.”

Freddie and Deacy cracked up.

“How? Do you really have that much pee in you, darling?”

“Stop laughing!” Brian marched out of the room, upset. Roger picked up his pants and followed him.

“Bri? I’m sorry. Do you still have your underwear here?”

“Yes. But I don’t have trousers.” Roger stepped out of his. “Rog, I’m a lot taller than you.”

“Fine. Don’t take them. Just trying to be helpful.”

“Sorry. I’ll wear them.” Brian took them from Roger’s hands. 

“You good? Sorry they were laughing.” 

“I’m okay. Thanks,” he said. Roger smiled.


	13. Hiding a Wet Patch - Rami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rami doesn’t quite make it on time to the bathroom and has a sizeable wet patch on his pants.

Rami fumbled with his zipper, trying to tear it down, but it wouldn’t budge. “Come on. Please.” Piss was already soaking into the front of his pants. “Oh, God. Oh, God.” Then, it came undone. He pulled his pants down all the way, not caring who walked in at that very moment, and let himself go.

But when he was done, he saw that his pants were wet. Very wet.

“Fuck,” he swore, taking a deep breath. All he had to do was find Brian or Roger. They could help him.

He left the bathroom, and the person he saw knew him, but he didn’t know them. “Hey, Rami? Everything alright? You seem a bit tense?”

Rami nodded with a smile, trying his best not to act out of his character. Despite the fact that he had a giant wet spot on his pants.

“Did you spill something?” Rami’s heart sped up.

“Th-the sink…” he made up, hoping it was enough to get this lady to leave him the fuck alone. God, he was in such a bad mood now.

“Oh.” She smiled and continued walking down the hall. Rami quickly scampered off before bumping into Joe.

“Rami! Hey!” 

“Joe, I need your help.” Joe tilted his head to the side. 

“Should I ask why?” Rami looked down at his pants, and Joe did the same. “Oh, shit! How…? Did you…?”

“Didn’t quite get them off in time,” Rami mumbled.

“I’m sorry. Hey, it’s alright. Let’s get you some new clothes, okay?” Rami followed him to new clothes.

“Go change. I’ll take care of your pants.” He pulled out his phone and started texting Gwilym, who was able to help them hide the pants somewhere until the day was over.

“Oh, my God. Gwilym, thank you so much,” Rami said sincerely. 

“Don’t worry about it. You can always count on me, right?” They all started giggling.


	14. In the Bathroom Line - Freddie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie has to pee and the line is really long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so upset about Doris Day :’( rest in peace Doris

Freddie squirmed around while he waited in the line after their performance. He closed his eyes, crossing his leg over the other and grabbing his crotch. God, he hoped he’d stay dry, but now it wasn’t looking too good.

The line was so long, and Freddie wasn’t sure he could wait any longer at all. He could feel piss pushing itself out of his cock, and he panicked. He didn’t even realise that tears were rolling down his cheeks until he moved his hands to see his pants. They were quickly being soaked as his legs shook.

He was too shy to ask the people in front if he could cut the line, so he left the line, making the final decision, and hid in the darkness of the club.

He knew he could stay like that all night if he wanted to and catch a cab home after his friends had left, but he was so upset with himself, he couldn’t stand to be alone. He ran off into the club and tried to find some of his friends, only to find Roger with some girl. He tapped his friend on the shoulder, who turned around, confused.

“Fred? What are you doing, mate?” Then he saw the tears in Freddie’s eyes. “Shit, did something happen?” The girl Roger was with was starting to look concerned.

“Are you alright?” she asked. Freddie shook his head.

“Rog, I was in the toilet queue, but it was.. was taking so long, and I-I couldn’t wait.” Roger clenched his jaw, looking down at Freddie’s pants, hoping not to see what he knew was there. His pants were completely soaked.

“Freddie, it’s alright. Do you want to go home?” He nodded, so Roger turned back to the girl, pulling a napkin from the bar.

“Sorry about tonight,” he said, writing on the napkin. “Here’s my number. Call me anytime. Name’s Taylor.” She smiled.

“It’s alright, Roger. Bring your friend home. And I will call you.” She winked, and Roger turned back to Freddie.

“Sorry,” Freddie said, voice low. “I didn’t mean to ruin your night.”

“Hey, no. Don’t be sorry. Let’s go get Brian and Deacy, and we can get out of here, yeah?” Freddie nodded and followed him to where Brian and Deacy were packing away the stuff from the performance. Brian saw Freddie’s pants immediately.

“Oh, Fred. What happened? Is everything okay?”

“We were thinking we’d go home pretty soon. Is that alright?” Deacy shrugged.

“Well, I was just gonna sit and try to read a book, so… I’m alright with it.”

“Oh, yeah. That’s fine. We just gotta get everything back in the van.” Roger helped him put things away while Freddie sat down on a chair and started crying. Deacy saw this and the pants he had on.

“Freddie…” The singer looked up at him. “You alright? How did you…?”

“The queue was too long.”

“Oh. Well, it’s alright. We’ll get going pretty soon.” Freddie forced a smile. “You feeling okay?”

“I’m fine. Just pretty embarrassed I guess.”

“No need to be embarrassed. It’s fine. It happens to everybody.”


	15. Wetting Formal Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At a formal dinner at Brian’s house, Gwilym waits too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaa sorry. I have a bunch going on and today I finally had time to catch up a little. I hope I can post the next chapter or two later tonight.

Gwilym tried so hard to ignore his pounding bladder as he sat at Brian’s table. The dress pants he had on weren’t doing him any favours, either. He squeezed his legs together as he felt a spurt of pee escape. He was in the middle of a conversation with Roger, and he tried to keep his cool. But when more started coming out, he covered his mouth. Roger stopped his story about Brian. 

“Are you alright?”

“I… no.” Roger stood up, getting Gwilym up and practically pulling him to the bathroom. 

“Do you feel sick?” Geolym didn’t feel sick, but he didn’t know how to tell the older man that he was posait himself. 

“No, Roger, I…” He was right next to the toilet and he knew he should just say it, but he didn’t. Instead, he let go. Relief took over as Roger just stood awkwardly in front of him, clearly not catching on. 

Gwilym looked down, mortified, at the dress pants he’d been fitted for as hot urine ran down his leg faster than he thought possible. Roger followed his gaze and saw. 

“Oh, Gwilym, it’s alright.” His face softened, which is not something Gwilym would have expected, but he was glad, nonetheless. 

“I’m so sorry. I.. I just c-couldn’t … you were in the m-mi-iddle of a story… I didn’t want to— I’m sorry.” Roger smiled sadly. 

“You could have just gone to the loo, Gwilym. I wouldn’t have minded.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No, nothing to be sorry for. It happens. Let’s just… get you cleaned up. I’ll ask Brian if he has clothes you can put on.” Gwilym thanked him and started the shower as Roger made his way to Brian. 

“Bri,” he said, voice thick with seriousness, causing Rami and Joe to look up and see who had interrupted Brian. “Can I talk to you?”

“Of course, what’s the matter?” Roger drew in a breath. 

“It’s Gwilym.” Rami’s eyes widened. 

“Is he alright? He’s not hurt, is he?”

“No, he’s fine.” Then Roger leaned down to whisper in Brian’s ear, so that the younger men didn’t hear. Brian gasped quietly but nodded. 

“Oh, poor Gwilym. Yes, I do. Come with me, dear.” Roger followed Brian out of the room, leaving Rami and Joe utterly confused. Ben walked up to the table, taking a seat. 

“That was quick,” Rami said. Ben sighed. 

“Somebody’s in the shower. Why would anybody be in the shower?”

“Oh, that’s strange.” Rami got up and went to the bathroom. By the time he got there, the shower had stopped, so he knocked. 

“Who is it?”

“Gwilym? Is that you? Ben said somebody was in the shower.”

“Oh.” Silence followed where Rami wanted to ask why, but Gwilym hadn’t answered himself and was hoping Rami would just leave soon. 

Roger and Brian returned to the bathroom, Brian holding a set of clothes. They were startled to see Rami. 

“What’s going on?” he asked, looking down at the clothes. 

“You can ask Gwilym if you want, but it’s not my place to share,” said Roger. He proceeded to knock on the door. “It’s Roger. Brian has your clothes.” Gwilym opened the door just a bit to see Rami there with them. His face went redder than it already was if that was even possible. 

“Are you okay, Gwil?” Gwilym smiled. 

“I’m fine, Rami. Really. Just go back and sit down with Joe and Ben. Please.” Rami couldn’t stand disobeying when Gwilym was so kind about it. He nodded, intent on bringing it up again later, and Roger brought him back to the table. 

Gwilym took the clothes from Brian. “Thank you so much, Brian. I can’t thank you enough. I’m really sorry.”

“It’s fine, dear. I know I can’t take away whatever you must be feeling now, but nobody is judging you, okay?”

“Alright.” Gwilym got dressed and joined them all back at the table, getting strange glances from Ben and Joe, but Rami seemed to have enough sense to leave him alone about it for a while. He smiled at Roger.


	16. In the Opposite Gender's Bathroom - Joe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At a restaurant, the guy's bathroom is closed, and Joe has to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woot kinda short but I'm about to post the next chapter so do not fear

He groaned, grabbing Rami’s attention.

“What’s up with you? You’ve been in a bad mood the entire time.”

“Of course I’ve been in a bad fucking mood. I have to piss, and the fucking bathroom is out of order.”

“Oh.” Rami stood up and started walking over to the bathroom. Joe sighed and got up to follow him.

“Rami, where are you going?”

“To the girl’s bathroom.”

“What? Why?” Rami didn’t answer him, only continued to walk into the women’s bathroom. JOe waited outside, and Rami came back out.

“Aren’t you going to go?” He shook his head.

“No.” Joe went back to the table, so Rami did, as well.

“Joe, if you really have to go, just go in there and go.” Joe shook his head.

“I can’t, Rami.”

“Why not?” 

“I just.. can’t, okay?” Rami left it alone, and for another few minutes, Joe seemed to be fine. Until he wasn’t. He suddenly felt a wetness in between his legs. He had to go now, and he knew he would have to use the women’s bathroom, whether he liked it or not. He stood from his seat fast and ran away from the table, causing Rami to grin.

When he returned, Rami could only see a small wet patch, and only if he looked closely. Joe’s face turned beet red.

“Well, well.”

“Shut up. They should have both bathrooms open. You know that.” 

“Calm down, Joe. I’m sorry,” he apologised, seeing how upset the other man looked. Joe looked at the floor and then at his food. 

“We will never speak of this again.”

Rami threw his hands up in surrender. “Aye, aye.”


	17. In a Uniform - Brian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While filming Radio Gaga... yeah you get it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I had no idea what to do for this one, so I just did the radio gaga "uniform" (even though it's not) thing.

Brian sat in the car-type thing they were all sat in, trying to ignore the problem of his filling bladder. They were filming the video for Radio Gaga, and Freddie and Roger were taking forever. He wanted to just get up and go to the bathroom real quick, but he didn’t. 

So instead, he stayed in a bad mood, trying to laugh at his friends in front of him.

Freddie had forgotten the words again. God, this was going to take forever.

 

***

 

When they were finally done filming that part of the video, he got up and ran off.

“Where are you going, Bri?” Deacy asked.

“Toilet,” he responded. “I’ll be right back.” Deacy smiled, and Brian ran off. As soon as he could see the toilet, though, his bladder released. He panicked, and figured running couldn’t hurt now. By the time he had even made it to the door, he realised he no longer had to go, and he left a trail of urine to the bathroom door.

Shit. No getting out of this. He drew in a shaky breath, working up enough courage to go find Deacy. He could do that. Deacy knew why he left, maybe he could help.

But as he started walking, Roger came around the corner.

“Roger? What are you doing?” His voice was shaking.

“Oh, hi, Brian! I was just using the loo.” But then Roger’s smile disappeared, and Brian knew exactly what was wrong. “Bri?”

Brian broke down, his head in his hands. “I couldn’t control it, Rog. I couldn’t wait.”

“Okay…. er, do you… what do you wanna do?”

“I just wanna go home,” he sobbed. Roger nodded.

“You can do that. Should we tell somebody?” Brian shrugged. “We can… we can tell Fred and Deacy, maybe?”

“I don’t know what to do…” Roger walked up to him, awkwardly wrapping his arms around his friend.

“It’s alright. We’ll think of something, Bri. I promise.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright.” Roger continued hugging him until he stopped crying, and he eventually went home.


	18. In a Container - Roger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're all stuck in traffic. They all have to pee, but Roger and Deacy aren't holding up too well.

“Freddie, can you please pull over?” Roger groaned, giving himself a squeeze.

“God, Rog, I would if I could, but we’re not moving at all.” Deacy looked out the window, feeling his own bladder want to just burst, as well. He’d been holding it a while, but he didn’t want to bother Freddie any more than Roger was.

They both grew increasingly desperate as Brian and Freddie talked in the front.

“Freddie,” Brian whispered, glancing back at Roger. “What’re you gonna do? He’s gonna wee himself in a minute.”

“God, I don’t know. He should have gone at the last stop.”

“He did. It’s been five hours, Fred, we’ve been stuck in this traffic.”

“I know. I have to piss, too.”

“Me, too.” Brian looked down in the car door and saw a bottle. He pulled it out and gave it to Roger, causing Deacy’s heart to drop. If Roger got to go, that would mean they would no longer be looking for a place to stop.

“I have to use the bathroom,” he said, his heart speeding as Roger started undoing his pants.

“In an hour or so, we’ll be--”

“I have to go now.” Brian grimaced.

“Okay. Hold on a few more minutes. Freddie, do you have another bottle?”

“Darling, I just cleaned my car. I’m sorry.” Deacy sighed.

“It’s alright. I can w-wait.” Brian tried to hide his concern, and the car went quiet.

Until the sound of a forceful stream of piss into Roger’s plastic bottle. Deacy’s face heated up, and he buried it in his hands, trying to drown out the noise. IT stayed like this for a minute.

“Fuck!! Freddie, I need another bottle.”

“We don’t have one, dear.” Roger desperately cut off his stream to pull out of the bottle before it overflowed. He closed it and tucked himself back away.

“I can’t wait much longer,” he said. Suddenly, Deacy saw that Roger’s jeans were darkening. “Oh, no. Freddie, I’m so sorry.”

“Roger, it’s fine. Not your fault.”

“Fred,” Deacy whispered. “How mad will you be if I w-wet myself?”

“I won’t be mad, darling. Really. When you’ve gotta go, you’ve gotta go.”

“I’m sorry.” Silence overtook the car once again. Then heavy breathing, causing Brian to turn and make sure they were both okay. Deacy had tears and was squirming around, breathing at an irrational pace. Brian felt a pang of sympathy run through him. If he were in that position, he would be absolutely mortified. He felt absolutely horrible and wanted nothing more than to somehow be able to switch places with him.

Soon, enough, Roger saw that Deacy gave in. His pants darkened almost immediately as he let go full force, trying to convince himself it was alright. He sniffled a bit.

“I’ll find a place to stop as soon as possible, and you two can change, okay?”

“How long will that be?” Brian asked, playing with his hands.

“I honestly don’t know. You alright?” Brian nodded.

“I’ll be fine.”


	19. In the Snow - Gwilym

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a snowball fight, Gwilym won't leave. Not even for a bathroom break.

Gwilym ducked as another snowball came hurtling towards him. Ben, sitting next to him in the fort they’d made out of snow, grimaced.

“Better be careful. They’ll really get you.” He proceeded to stand up and throw a snowball at the other fort, yelling, “take that you American arse holes!!” He sat back down, and Gwilym noticed a feeling inside of him.

“Ben, I’ll be right back. I have to piss.”

“No! You can’t leave now. Not in the middle of a fight!” Gwilym groaned.

“But Ben, I really have to.” Ben pouted.

“Pretty please?”

“Fine.” Gwilym sat back down, knowing that would be the downfall of him. The fight went on forever, and the entire time, all he could think about was how badly he had to piss. He thought about getting up and going, but Ben was right. You couldn’t just leave.

So instead he kept throwing the snowballs, even when he felt he was going to piss himself. It wasn’t until Ben stopped throwing them did he. He turned to Ben a big smile on his face. But Ben was staring at the ground. Gwilym also looked down and covered his mouth when he saw it.

A yellow stain in the snow surrounded him, and he could now feel how wet his pants underneath the snow pants were.

“Shit.”

“Gwil, if you had to go that bad, you could’ve just gone. You know that, right?” Gwil nodded.

“God, I didn’t know it was this bad. I was just so caught up in the game, and I guess I… ugh. I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s fine.” Ben stood up and yelled at the other two to stop the game for a second. They obviously weren’t too happy with that, coming over to see what the matter was.

“What’s going on?” Rami asked, but he saw Gwilym sitting in the yellow snow. “Oh. Er.. yeah, let’s pause for a few minutes.” Ben helped Gwilym up and to the house. 

Joe saw that he was obviously upset, but when Ben brought him back outside, he seemed fine. They continued their game.


	20. Using a Pillow to Help Hold It - Deaecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deacy gets locked in the basement at Ridge Farm, and he has to pee.

Deacy beat on the door, shaking. “Somebody! Please open the door!” He had his pillow shoved in between his legs as he continued whining.

Half an hour went by, and still, nobody had heard him. He started crying when he realised he couldn’t move without completely pissing himself. The pillow was damp, but not as damp as the pants he still had on. And if he tried to take them off, it would mean disaster. So he only stood there, knowing it wasn’t doing him any good.

He could feel drops of urine slipping out of him, and it scared him. “Oh, shit.” He tried his hardest to keep them back just a little longer, but they had other plans. Piss suddenly rocketed out of him faster than he thought possible. He started beating on the door faster and louder.

“Please! Somebody!” Suddenly the handle rattled.

“Deacy? Is that you?” It was Roger.

“Y-yes. The door’s locked from the out-outside.” Deacy saw the handle rattle a little more and then turn completely. The door swung open, and Roger saw what was happening.

“Oh, God. Deacy, come on. Let’s get you to a toilet.” Deacy shook his head. 

“I c-can’t, Rog. It’s fine.” Roger didn’t argue with him, only watched as the bassist’s pillow and pants were soaked through. He didn’t move from the position he was in but looked up at the blonde, a step up from him. “I’m sorry.”

“No, no, it’s alright. Sorry nobody heard you. How long were you stuck down here?”

“I don’t know. I just got up to go to the toilet, b-but it was l-locked.” Roger nodded.

“Well, it’s alright. Why don’t you go clean up. I’ll take care of your… pillow.” Deacy looked down and saw that it was still in between his legs.

“Oh, my God,” he groaned in embarrassment. “I forgot I… ugh.”

“It’s alright.”

“Thanks, Roger.”


	21. Wetting a Swimsuit - Rami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It speaks for itself really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is very short.

The four of them sat in the back of a truck, all wearing their swimsuits already. But Rami hoped they got there soon, because he really had to pee. 

When they got there, Joe pulled him into the gates, only to be stopped by somebody.

“No running!” 

“Sorry, sorry.” Joe pulled him over to a table that was set up with ice cream. Rami said he didn’t want any. He had to focus rather hard on not peeing himself. Joe didn’t seem to notice.

So when Rami tapped his shoulder and pointed Joe in the direction to see liquid running down his legs, Joe dropped his ice cream cone. He looked back up at Rami to see tears rolling down his face.

He took Rami’s hand and ran into the pool, despite the whistle they both heard. Rami smiled at him.

“Thanks.”

“Don’t worry about it.”


	22. Your Choice - Deacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He doesn't want Freddie to know he has to go so bad..

“You’re staying over, darling. I am not trusting you behind the wheel.”

“Freddie, please! I didn’t even have that much, anyway.” The older man winced at his whining.

“Oh, dear, you had quite a bit.”

“But I’ve never even had alcohol, Fred! It’s not fair!”

“What do you mean? You just drank all of mine.”

“Oh, no. I’m in trouble.”

“What? No! No, you’re not in trouble. I just need you to come with me. You can sleep in my bed so I can make sure you don’t die tonight.” John whined as Freddie pulled him away from the kitchen.

As they got closer to Freddie’s room, the small mumbling that had been coming out of his mouth turned into screaming and squirming to get out of Freddie’s arms.

“Darling, what’s the matter?”

John had to go to the toilet, but he didn’t want to say anything. He knew he should, though, because he realised he was just about to wet himself.

He grunted, not wanting Freddie to know.

“Okay, then you’re going to sleep. You can have the bed. I’ll get blankets to put on the floor.” Freddie helped the bassist into the bed and covered him up. John had to go so bad, he didn’t think he’d be able to hold it any longer. “Darling, you better get to sleep soon. It’s very late. Actually, I should probably say early.”

As fast as Freddie smiled at his little joke, he was out of the door to get the blankets he mentioned. It seemed that as soon as Freddie was gone, his bladder couldn’t take it anymore. Piss shot out of him so fast, he wouldn’t have been surprised if it ripped a hole in his pants.

He was still going when Freddie came back into the room, and he tried to look as if he wasn’t currently peeing himself under his blanket.

“You look very uncomfortable. Why don’t you put on some of my pyjamas?” John quickly shook his head. Freddie made his way over to the bed, starting to pull at the blanket to get John up, but John gripped onto it tight, still feeling hot liquid shoot out of him.

“N-no. I’m fine. I don’t need any p-pyjamas.”

“Oh, darling, don’t be silly. Let’s get up.” Freddie wasted no time pulling up the blanket. His eyes widened when he saw it. John had tried to stop, but he couldn’t, so the rest of his bladder just finished emptying. “Darling?” Freddie’s voice wavered more than he wanted it to, and John felt panic run through him. He got up before thinking and ran out of the room. The singer was too shocked to stop him.

John ran into the bathroom and his behind the locked door as he broke down into tears. He couldn’t believe he had just wet himself instead of just going to the toilet. A knock on the door scared him.

“John, darling, please come out? I’m sorry. I should have asked if you had to go before I put you in the bed.” John hesitantly unlocked the door and opened it, still crying uncontrollably. Freddie took him in his arms. “It’s alright, dear.”

“Are you m-mad that I didn’t just… t-tell you? I’m s-sorry.”

“No, I’m not mad.”

“Promise?”

“I promise. Now you hop in the shower. Don’t hurt yourself, I’m leaving the door open.” John nodded. As Freddie left, he undressed and started the shower. He was sure he’d never felt so humiliated in his life.


	23. While Playing a Sport- Freddie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie and Deacy are playing tennis, and Freddie doesn't go to the bathroom when he has to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't posted in a while. I finally found some wifi :) enjoy

Freddie cursed his tiny bladder as he bent down to pick up the tennis ball Deacy had miraculously been able to hit over the fence. He knew the bathrooms were right next to the tennis court, but he was much too shy to be able to actually use them, and he didn’t want to have to drag Deacy home because he had to piss. 

As he climbed back over the fence and jumped down, though, he knew he was just going to go to the bathroom. He threw the ball over to Deacy and started to turn and leave when Deacy called at him.

“Freddie, where are you going?” 

God, just tell him, Freddie thought. He won’t care if you have to pee. Everybody has to pee. 

“Nowhere.” It was then that Freddie ran back over to Deacy on the other court. This was not good at all.

They played another few games, and Freddie continued to ignore his problem. He told himself that he’d be okay until they got home, that he couldn’t even use th le bathroom if he tried. But soon it got to the point where he couldn’t ignore it. 

He didn’t stop playing when his bladder released. All in his pants. He hit the tennis ball as it came towards him, preparing for its return… which never came. He looked up at Deacy to see what had happened only to find the bassist staring at him. 

Don’t look down, he told himself. He was too sad to deal with how wet he was right now. Don’t look down. It’ll only make you cry of embarrassment. 

“Freddie, you…” Deacy started on his way over to Freddie, and Freddie looked down. Big mistake. He started crying more than he thought he would. And now Deacy knew. 

“I’m sorry. Oh, my god. I should have just… Oh, god. I’m so so sorry.”

“Hey, er, it’s, er…. don’t worry. Why don’t we get on home, yeah?” Freddie nodded. 

“I’m so embarrassed. God, I feel like such an idiot. I was so close to the bathroom, and--”

“Hey, Freddie. Calm down. It’s totally fine.” Freddie buried his face in his hands. “Hey, let’s just get back home, okay?” Freddie cried as John led him to the car, taking his racket for him. 

Freddie didn’t talk the entire time home, so Deacy didn’t, either. When he did start crying more, Deacy only touched his hand to calm him down. They eventually got back, where Freddie had a shower and Deacy cleaned off his seat and his clothes for him.

“John, thank you so much for not laughing or anything at me,” Freddie said when he was out of the shower.

“Oh, Freddie, I would never laugh at you for that. You didn’t do it on purpose.” Freddie smiled, and Deacy smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I was at this place ordering drinks and this one English lady goes, "may I please have a sparkling water?"  
> And this Irish dude goes "Not sparkling. Just a water for me."  
> And then this little tiny girl: "je veux le cafe au lait" Why would a little girl want coffee?  
> But then my american ass is just like... "Can I have a pepsi or somethin?"


	24. At the Movie Theatre - Ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the premier or BoRhap, Ben can't quite hold it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow okay I'm not dead hi. It's been very busy life for me. Here's a new chapter

Ben squirmed around in his seat, looking down at his pants instead of the movie to make sure he didn’t wet himself. He stuck his hands under his thighs and then looked back up at himself on the screen. Brian was sitting just in front of him and Roger next to him. He had no clue where the bathroom was, and he knew he could always just ask Roger, who could take him there or help him find it. But the older man seemed most interested in the movie, and he didn’t want to bother him. So he kept it to himself.

An hour or so went by, and he knew he was beyond desperate. He was pinching himself discreetly, and if he stopped he would completely pee all over himself. He suddenly let go. But not on purpose. His eyes went wide as the feeling spread down both of his legs and around his crotch.

“Oh, no,” he whispered, getting Roger’s attention.

“You alright, son?” He looked up at the drummer, who saw tears in his eyes. “Oh, my. What’s the matter?” Ben looked at his pants, but it was too dark in the theatre for Roger to see.

“I just w-wet myself.” Roger, too, was quite shocked.

“Oh. Like.. actually wet yourself?” A nod. “Right. Just don’t get up, alright? Stay behind me as we leave, yeah? I’ve got you covered.”

“Thanks.”

 

***

 

As it came time to leave, Ben was getting very worried. How could Roger possibly keep people away from him? He grunted as he stood, and Roger looked over at him. 

“You okay?” He nodded. “Why don’t you sit back down. Once everybody is gone, I’ll come get you.”

“Won’t they know I’m missing?” 

“Don’t worry about that. You’ll be with Brian, okay?” He took a deep breath before sitting back down in his puddle. “You can sit in a different seat, Ben. It’ll be a while.” Ben got up and moved over a seat as Roger talked to Brian, who was just in the row in front of him. Brian nodded a few times.

Everybody started leaving the theatre except for him and Brian, who came around and sat in the dry seat next to him.

“You alright? Must be pretty scared.”

“Yeah, I’m really embarrassed. I feel so childish.”

“Oh, it’s fine. Everybody’s wet their pants at some point, right?” When Ben looked at the floor, tears dropping from his eyes, Brian sighed. “I have, you know. One time, after a concert, I was on my way to the loo, and Roger stopped me and told me we had to be interviewed. And it went on quite a while. Until I finally ran out of it. I ran to the loo, and Roger followed me, but it was no use. I already..”

Ben didn’t reply.

After a while, Roger got him home without a single person seeing him, and he thanked him so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my endings=bad :/ hope you enjoyed though


End file.
